<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>arrangements by sylleblossom (kemonomimi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300197">arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sylleblossom'>sylleblossom (kemonomimi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>elena might be an abo visual novel heroine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also he wants to fuck, By the end of this I want all the Turks to fuck, Discussions of Sexual Arrangements, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied future orgies, In this Chilis we ride or die with ABO, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating for Sexual Discussions, Reno (mentioned) - Freeform, Rude (mentioned) - Freeform, Rufus will let his beta pack members fuck his omega, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sylleblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rufus shinra wants only the best for his omega, even if that means occasionally sharing her with his other turks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) Elena/Turks, (implied) Rufus Shinra/Tseng, (implied) Rufus Shinra/Turks, Elena/Rufus Shinra, Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>elena might be an abo visual novel heroine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had progressed normally since Rufus claimed Elena.</p>
<p>Of course new dynamics come to fruition; Rufus’ hold on the Turks had been tight before, but now it is an iron-clad loyalty. Though they are all Betas aside from Elena, their pack Omega bound to the Alpha ensures everything falls into place. </p>
<p>Everything <i>had</i> been normal. </p>
<p>The field mission wasn’t a serious one, so Elena and her comrades are in high spirits upon arrival. Then, suddenly, there is tension.</p>
<p>She stops in her tracks. Rufus stands speaking with Tseng, though with a tilt of his head pale blue eyes glance her way briefly.</p>
<p><i>Alpha is calling,</i> her instincts tell her, a whisper. It is not a compulsion; he has not commanded her to his side, but his scent calls to her, a siren’s silent wail.</p>
<p>Reno and Rude immediately step aside and away from close proximity to her. Elena shoots them both a look of betrayal, but Reno only salutes playfully as they duck away and vanish into another hall. Rufus is still talking to Tseng, pouring over a file between them, but his scent is strengthening.</p>
<p>Elena’s scent is brown sugar, baking bread, and smoldering fire — perhaps a weird combination, but it suits her. Rufus’ is more like a glacier. He smells of pine and snow and mint, like an avalanche rolling over anyone in his vicinity.</p>
<p>Even the stalwart Tseng is starting to retreat a little, picking up on the growing tension, but Rufus reaches out and snags his shoulder.</p>
<p>At last, in the middle of the conversation, Rufus tilts his head towards the female Turk and commands quite clearly, “Elena, come.”</p>
<p>Now it <i>is</i> a compulsion, her legs trying to move on their own. <i>Alpha wants you, he’s calling you, go to him,</i> the whispers murmur against her ears, and after a moment of silent defiance she walks closer.</p>
<p>After walking to his side, his scent proves itself seductive. She does not even realize she’s doing it -- rubbing her face against his coat, covering any lingering, faint scents of her peers away with his, her alpha, her boss, her president. It is almost embarrassing, doing so in front of her old crush, but maybe that was Rufus’ reason for commanding her to his side. He is asserting his dominance over the strong-willed Beta leader of the Turks, the man technically his second-in-command of the pack. One of his hands absently pets her head, and she tilts her head to nuzzle her cheek against it. </p>
<p>He purrs mid-conversation and jerks. She startled him; Elena allows herself a private smile. She meets his cool gaze with cheeky fire rumbling within her own. Rufus considers her for a moment silently, then rewards her by tilting her head up for a nip against her lips.</p>
<p>“...Tseng, I have a special task for you,” he murmurs at last, though his eyes do not shift away from Elena’s honey-hued ones. “One that requires you to follow us as we retreat away from public eyes for further discussion.”</p>
<p>“Mr. President?” Rarely does Tseng’s voice carry any questions within it, but it seems the situation has him caught off-guard. Rufus finally levies his gaze at him, a silent conversation between ShinRa’s leader and his most trusted employee — perhaps even a recognized companion. Slowly he nods.</p>
<p>Elena’s face screws up with confusion; what kind of task could Rufus have for Tseng that he feels the need to discuss it in the bedroom? But the glance Tseng shoots her out of the corner of his dark, all-encompassing eyes makes her heart beat a little faster — something Rufus notices, if his quick smirk is anything by which to judge the situation.</p>
<p>When they are secure behind a locked door in a pure white, minimalistic bedroom with the best view in the city, Elena wanders towards her own closet to hang up her coat and avoid wrinkles. She can hear everything that is going to be said anyway — might as well be productive!</p>
<p>“As you are aware, Elena is particularly…<i>spirited.</i>” She shoots Rufus a look immediately from across the room, but he dismisses it by ignoring her entirely. “Naturally as her Alpha I can induce her heat, however —” He pauses to cut his eyes at her for her verbal noise of complaint. </p>
<p>She doesn’t need Rufus spelling out their sex life to Tseng! That’s utterly embarrassing!</p>
<p>Rufus apparently deems her issues regarding the conversation irrelevant. “However,” he repeats, “I... cannot control them quite yet. I cannot <i>prevent</i> them.” It is an admission that has him grinding his teeth together; of course bedding his female Turk would end up having strange complications. He has grasped quickly that it is her inexperience and blabber-mouth tendencies that belay the appearance of ineptitude, but were those traits ironed out, he imagines she would prove nearly as powerful as Tseng. Perhaps that is why she is like an inferno; he can stoke her flames and extinguish them, but the coals still burn hot and can light kindling on their own; she is not so easily controlled.</p>
<p>He does not expect her to change, however. Perhaps he does not want her to do so anyway.</p>
<p>Tseng waits patiently for him to continue, though his eyes are narrowed in thought. “I see.”</p>
<p>“Blockers, naturally, will not work efficiently anymore. There are no Alphas within the Turks —<i> nor would I allow one to have her </i>— therefore...the task falls to you.”</p>
<p>Elena chokes from across the room and it again goes ignored. “Preferably you, that is. Reno and Rude are acceptable substitutes.” He says it like it is an addendum to a report on his desk, a routine task. “But you are the second-in-command of this pack, are you not?” Rufus’ eyebrows arch, though the question is rhetorical. “Should something happen in the field and I am not present, my Turks can certainly handle taking care of the baser needs of one of their own, can they not?”</p>
<p>But again, he reiterates, “My preference is you.” </p>
<p>There is something there, Elena thinks, something hidden like a jigsaw puzzle. She has an <i>inkling</i> of what it could be by past behavior of her former crush towards her and his devotion to Rufus, but she cannot slot all the pieces together to form a perfect picture.</p>
<p>“I see.” Tseng answers so simply, like it is only natural to be asked to <i>fuck Elena through an unexpected heat</i>, and it has her whole face lit up red — with fury at both men and with hot embarrassment.</p>
<p>A bit of her ire is cooled, reduced to steam, when both sets of eyes turn to her at last. “Elena, is that acceptable to you?” It is Tseng who voices the question, his voice an octave lower to which she is familiar, and it makes her acquiesce with a nod immediately. She notices Rufus’ shoulders, tense after revealing what she assumes he found embarrassing, ease.</p>
<p>“Naturally that means you… and Reno and Rude are welcome to...participate when the urge strikes. To learn how to please her, of course.” His remarks are flippant enough that Elena almost verbally snaps at him, but then he adds, “I will not have Elena unsatisfied in my absence.” His tone has grown warmer, more like frost over grass instead of ice thick over a pond. Only the best for his Omega; he has whispered it in her ears so many times since that first night in Junon.</p>
<p>Then, slyly, nearly enough to be mistaken for playful (or perhaps it is playful — there is a lot Elena is still learning about Rufus Shinra) he continues, “I’m sure you crave the time before I took a mate,” those jigsaw pieces snap into place, “and additional bodies in the bedroom can be...fun.” He directs the comments from one to the other. His inquiry to Elena is a raised brow. He does not command as her Alpha. He waits for her answer the same way he waited the first night: with his hand extended to be accepted or rejected.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she blurts out, and then covers her rapidly coloring face. She hears two faint sets of amusement. Rufus is unsurprised; he does not gamble without insurances in place, after all.</p>
<p>It seems more has changed since Rufus claimed Elena after all, with many more on the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know im going to get my cake and eat it too, all right. i gotta get my tseng/rufus/elena fill somehow. and i like other turk pairings so everyone get in the fucking subaru we're going for a drive.</p>
<p>did y'all know in the original ff7 elena has the highest damage output and health pool of all the turks? she is a prodigy after all. never get to see tseng's for proper comparison but, hey. stronger than her superiors despite being a fiery doofus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>